runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of the Protectors (Part 2)
Protectors have just found out that they are being targeted by several clans around Gielinor, bent on destroying them once and for all. The Protectors Characters Allies The Protectors *'Name: Tim Jackson (Gunblade12)' **Age: 31 **Gender: Male **Place of birth: Falador, Asgarnia **Class: Warrior **Job: Leader of Protectors *'Name: Mark Phillips' **Age: 27 **Gender: Male **Place of birth: Catherby, Kandarin **Class: Ranger **Job: General of Protectors Loyalty and Chivalry *'Name: Martin Johnson' **Age: 30 **Gender: Male **Place of birth: Falador, Asgarnia **Class: Ranger **Job: Leader of Loyalty and Chivalry *'Name: Charles Whitehouse' **Age: 36 **Gender: Male **Place of birth: Catherby, Kandarin **Class: Ranger **Job: Co-leader of Loyalty and Chivalry Story Chapter 1: Some Advice To A Friend As Tim woke up, he looked out the window from the second floor of his house in Falador to see the Falador park being cleaned by the gardeners. He looked down to see James from Loyalty and Chivalry, an old friend of Charles Whitehouse. He was attacking the guards to get a clue scroll. After the guard fell dropping nothing but coins and bones, James waved to Tim. Tim waved back and went to change his clothes. As he locked his door and went out, he saw James aggressively killing all the guards because he couldn't get a clue scroll. "Hey, cool down man, its just a clue scroll, you'll get one soon," "Hmm, you're right, but I'm in need for fast money now," "This ain't a way to earn fast money, if you want fast money, might as well slay dragons. Its perfect for your level," "Yeah your right, but let me tell you something," "Yeah?" "When you slay dragons at my level, you'd be slaying green dragons. Every trip to the green dragons gets you 60k, and at my level, a trip takes 10 minutes. Now, when you get a level two clue scroll, its a very small chance you'll gt a clue scroll, and when you get one, there's also very little chance that it gives good rewards. In about 30 minutes, you could get 30k or 3mil." "Are you going to take the chances?" "You know, you've got a good point, I'll be on my way to the dragons," "Right, I'll be going," Chapter 2: Scene Of The Disaster Tim was on his way to where the Wilderness illusion event took place to investigate when he met Charles Whitehouse. "Oh what are you doing here?" "Oh, I came here to investigate and to find out who did this," "Other than the Deathknights, It could have been the Senkan which is the Protectors nemesis for a long time," "You have a point but there's something else, there were two people I saw at the bar three days ago, on their clothes were two mage symbols which represented 'shadow' and 'confusion', are they related to the wilderness illusions?" "They must be from Senkan, because that's the Senkan's captain insignia. I've seen them before, but i never saw them again. Just by looking at it you feel like the whole world is an illusion. They are powerful mages not to be messed around with. No wonder you guys couldn't stand a chance against them," "We weren't fighting THEM, they tricked US," "Oh," "Well, other than illusion, does 'shadow' and 'confusion' mean anything else? We could be facing the wrong people," "I don't know, last time I heard about the meanings of 'shadow' and 'confusion' was when I went to the general store and bought a decorated portrait, then they had the 'shadow' and 'confusion' symbols with their meaning underneath em, 'Illusion'. That was all i remembered though," "Ah okay but I bet if we manage to find or capture one of them, they might provide us with some decent information, I must know about this now or else we might not know the next thing that hit us, maybe a new rivalry with another clan," "Umm, I could buy some stuff for you if you need them, I'm filthy stinkin' rich you know, 3mil a day!" "3mil a day? Or maybe you get 3mil one day and the next day you stopped," "Yeah, okay I'll provide you with the money I have now and maybe if we get to solve this you could repay me," "Ah, okay but I don't really have to pay you much because I don't really need all that money," "Alright, sure thing," "Meet me at my house in Falador at 7 tonight and we'll discuss about this," "I'll try not to be late," Chapter 3: Getting The Materials Later that day, Tim was walking down the road on his way to meet up with Charles at the Falador general store. He had packed some equipment such as runes, bow and arrows, mage and ranger equips along with several different types of potions. Later on as he arrived at the general store, he saw Charles talking to what looks like an armour salesman. "Hey, whats an armour salesman doing in a general store?" "I sent a messenger to him to come and meet us here, he'd supply us with the materials you want to capture those people you mentioned with the 'shadow' and 'confusion' symbols," "Oh, okay, what can he sell us?" "Oh he's not selling, he's supplying," "Supplying?" "Those are my things that he's having. He'll supply us those things whenever we need them," "Ah ok," "We'll start by bringing along some starter materials such as tinderboxes and axes, and we might as well bring along some food just in case," "Alright, I've got some potions, don't really have to worry about bringing too much food. And I've also got some armour for all three classes along with their equipment," "Good, shall we start now or would you like to go grab a beer or two before we begin our hunt?" "I'd like to visit my old place for one last time before we begin, they make real good Asgarnian Ale. You should try it," "Alright, I haven't had Asgarnian Ale for a year," Chapter 4: Stories About Their Past Tim and Charles were having a drink in the bar. They started a conversation about their past experiences when they were still growing up. "Hey Charles," "Yeah?" "What was life like for you when you were in the old days?" "It was tough, but I had good training. After tutorial island, I trained with the best players that I could train with. They were legends during that time," "Zezima?" "Hell no, he never logs in. And even if he does, there's no way he'd train me during that time," "I see your point," "What about you? Got a nice past?" "Not a very nice one but as an average-rich person," "How was it?" "It all began on that day I decided to run a few tasks given to me by other people, on my very first one, I was to chop down exactly 150 normal logs, 230 oak and 110 willow. I wasn't able to chop willow then so I continued the normals and oak. If I could complete my task then he would pay me 50k," "That's awfully lot for a bunch of logs," "Because I was chopping em, while he was doing his other work, so he gets double," "I see, go on," "50k was a dream during that time, you could buy the world with that much for that level, so I bought myself a full steel. I felt good," "And what happened next?" "Oh, I continued to work for other people. At once I had to get someone 1000 bones. I got him that and he gave me 140k, that was a lot, and enough for me to get full mithril for my level. I was a rich low-levelled then," "Nice, what happened after that?" "It continued until I was around 36 to 40, then I earned my own money by taking on hill giants and selling the big bones. They got me fast money and experience, and also I get neat drops from them. When I advanced to 50, I became a member and took on the bigger challenges," "So your life was better than mine I guess," "If you put it that way then I guess I could say that too," After they have finished their conversation, they began gulping down their last gulps of Asgarnian Ale, and set off on their hunt. Continuation * Waking the Demon Category:Stories